No Happy Endings
by freewater
Summary: Yaoi: GhTr TrPn: Rated R for swearing: Pan loves Trunks, but so does her father, and she's willing to do anything to keep them apart COMPLETE
1. Part One

**_No Happy Endings  
_**  
_Author: Freewater  
_  
**Pairings:** Gh-Tr, Tr-Pn  
  
**Warnings:** None that I can think of  
  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own these characters and no money is being made off of this story Please don't sue me!!  
  
**Archive:** Just ask me first  
  
**Feedback:** Yes Please!!  
  
**Ratings:** R for swearing, no lemon though  
  
**Notes:** This story will be told from both Trunks', Gohans, and Pans point of view, and it's just a short one shot, but there might be a sequal later, Enjoy : )  
  
_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_  
**Gohans POV  
**  
There he is. Standing proudly in his black tuxedo the love of my life, up there on the altar in front of a priest as he says his vows and holds his bride-to-be's small white gloved hands. He's getting married today, and not to me like how it should be. He's actually marrying my daughter. Pan.  
  
Why is he doing it? He doesn't even love her. He told me that himself! Well... in not so many words, but it doesn't change the fact that he's not marrying her for love. Whereas she is, as she starts to say her own vows to him. He has a shine in his eyes, as if he's about to cry. It makes me want to throw up.  
  
I can't help but stare up at him, seething in a rage at the unfairness of this situation while Videl dabs her eyes with a tissue next to me. She and I have been divorced for many years now, but we always remained on good terms. She and everyone else in the church is so into the wedding that no one can sense my energy fluctuating in anger.  
  
No one but Trunks, and I can tell how nervous he is. He should be. Bastard. I loved him and he does something like this to me?! He never knew about my love, but that gives him no right to take advantage of my little girl like this!  
  
No one will listen to me though. After Trunks and I had gotten into our fight when I found out that he didn't even love her, I told Pan. She is so naive though. She simply smiled sweetly before patting my hand, acting as if I was just being the overprotective father as she told me with a straight face that he wasn't taking advantage of her.I tried to tell other people so that I could stop the wedding, but no one would believe that Trunks would be foul enough to try something like that on Pan. My own father even said that I was being ridiculous, and after several death threats from Vegeta, I learned to leave everything alone.  
  
But something's wrong! I can feel it! He's looking down at my daughter almost with disappointment in his eyes when she says "I Do" and now she's waiting for him to do the same.  
  
Pan's just too innocent for her own good. She knew about my love for Trunks long before this whole wedding thing started. But she fell in love with him too and I can't blame her for it, and I can't try to stop them from marrying without looking like the bad guy. So all I can do is sit here, watching the ceremony as my cold hearted love breaks my heart and marries my daughter with no love in his own heart for her. After that, I'll simply wait for the marriage to ultimately end in divorce and try not to say "I told you so" when she comes home crying. I'll be supportive.  
  
But still, he has everything he could ever want! Why would he marry her if he doesn't love her?!  
  
He suddenly looks at me out of the corner of his eye, something that almost resembles a desperate plea until he looks back at Pans smiling face, and with tears streaming down his cheeks, says "I Do". Sealing the marriage with a kiss while everyone but me claps their hands.  
  
**Trunks' POV  
**  
I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe Pan's _making_ me do this! Christ Gohan, I'm about to marry your fucking daughter here!Stand up! Say something! Do something already!! Stop us!!  
  
But no. He does nothing but sit there, seething and snarling at me in a rage. Not that I blame him. I am marrying his nineteen year old daughter who is fourteen years younger than me.  
  
God. How could she do this to me?! I thought we were friends! I actually thought that it would be safe for her to know about me, and she does this to me. In a moment of weakness I told Pan that I was gay and in love with her father, hoping that perhaps she could tell me if Gohan felt the same about me.  
  
But she didn't tell me a thing. She blew up on me and acted as if I had done her some terrible injustice when I told her that. Even threatened to tell my father about me. And she knows perfectly well how he feels about homosexuals. If my father knew, he would kill me. And with him being four times stronger than me, he could and would do it to.  
  
That's how this started. Basically, it's either marry her and give her the picture perfect fairytale marriage, or she spills the beans on me and I die a horrible painful death. I supposed that marrying her is better anyway. Gohan hates my guts and wants me dead right now anyway, so it's not like I'm missing out on anything.  
  
He and I talked once, alone after the wedding had been announced. And I could of swore that I saw a hurtful look in his eyes. Probably didn't expect his little girl to be getting married so soon. He took me into the other room to talk, and then started asking some questions. Strange questions. Why choose Pan? Wouldn't you prefer someone else? Are you sure? Do you love her?  
  
.......Do you love her. The question that almost killed me that day. Of course not! I love you! Save me already! I wanted to scream at him. But I stupidly kept my mouth shut out of fear of my father, and when I hesitated he obviously figured out my lack of emotion for his daughter, and then the fists were thrown.  
  
I fought back of course, but in the end he walked away with fewer cuts and bruises than I did. And from that day forward, he looked at me with a fiery hate in his eyes that I just can't bare to look at. The love of my life hates me, and no one aside from Pan and Bra will ever know. I have nothing now. Goddamn it Pan! How could you do this to me?  
  
She's just said "I Do" And now I'm expected to say the same. Fuck, I think I'm gonna cry here. I can't help but look over at the man who hates me but whom I love out of the corner of my eye, looking for a sign that he plans on stopping me. Nope. He's still glaring death at me with his arms crossed, but no one seems to notice.  
  
Bra's in the seat behind him, and she's got her arms crossed with a death glare on her face too. It makes me feel a little better knowing that, that look isn't directed at me. She knows about me, and my baby sis has always supported me no matter what. I can be glad for that much. Needless to say, after Pan started her little blackmail thing on me, their friendship has been officially fucked.  
  
Pan has just squeezed my hand tightly, and I look back down at her to see the warning in her eyes, blended in with the expectant smile on her face as she waits for me to finish this. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will **_not_** cry!  
  
I can feel tears running down my face. Fuck, I'm crying. "I do." I say, feeling as if I'd just died when those words were uttered. Hearing everyone in the church give their applause as we kiss.  
  
Fucking kill me.  
  
**_Pans POV_**  
  
This is what you get father! I loved him first and now he's mine! How could he expect me to hear that he's in love with the man I love and think that I'll take it lightly?!? At first I'll admit it, when my father told me about his infatuation with my crush, I didn't take it seriously. After all, it wasn't like Trunks would want him back as long as I was around, right?  
  
Wrong! They both wanted each other! How could they do that to me?! It wasn't fair! Trunks would rather have my own father than me?! What was so wrong with me that he didn't want me? I want him for my husband! Not my step father!  
  
I've just finished saying my vows and then saying I do, now all that's left if for Trunks to do the same. I can see my father seething in his seat out of the corner or my eye. That's just what he gets! Trunks is mine and no one else's! I've loved him for too long to lose him to my own father! It's a good thing they don't know about their feelings for each other, or else I'd be royally screwed.  
  
That time my father beat Trunks up, I was kinda happy that he did. It made Trunks think that he wouldn't want him anyway, as well as get rid of any ideas he might have of leaving me. Not that he would with Vegeta's watchful eye on him. God bless that man!  
  
He's looking at him out of the corner of his eye, trying to get him to stop us, I can tell. I squeezed his hand, getting his attention as he looks back down at me. He knows I'll tell on him if he doesn't do this, so I'm not too worried.  
  
He swallows shakily, tears running down his face that almost make me feel guilty for this, but no matter. I'll be the one to make him happy, he just needs a little time. "I do." He says, and I can't help but smile brightly at those words as we kiss and hear everyone applaud us.  
  
This is _my_ happy ending.  
  
**_OWARI_**


	2. Part Two

**_No Happy Endings _**

**_Part Two_**

_Author: Freewater_

**Pairing:** Gh-Tr Tr-Pn

**Warnings:** Swearing

**Rating:** R for swearing

**Archive:** sure, just ask

**Notes:** This story will be told in Gohan's, Pan's and Trunks' point of view

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

**_Gohans POV_**

Time truly is a long and cruel thing. The smallest of seconds can drone by like hours if the settings are right. And right now, they're perfect for a snail race.

It's been six months now since they've been married. Six of the longest months of my entire life had passed since my baby girl married my heartless love, and I still have yet to forgive him for what he's doing to her.

Gods, I love them both so much. But how can I be foolish enough to still feel any emotion towards the man tricking my daughter into loving him? Am I really that shallow as to put my own selfish feelings before my own flesh and blood? At least my feelings have almost vanished, that will make it easier to hate him. I'm just surprised that Pan hasn't come up to me to tell me that she's pregnant yet. I can't help but shudder at the mere thought of it.

Being the grandfather of Trunks' offspring. That's a horrible thought.

A while ago I made another attempt to break up their marriage. Strangely enough, Trunks never tries to stop me whenever I do, it's everyone else that's getting pissed off with me, even my own father. But I don't care what anyone says. There is something wrong with this. I can almost feel it in my blood.

But then again, maybe there's really nothing wrong with Trunks. Maybe everyone's right and I should just stop being so paranoid and leave my son-in-law and daughter alone to their happiness. That's what I should truly do if I really love Trunks and my daughter, right? Leave them alone. It would probably be better if I did. I'd definitely get more sleep at night, and perhaps if I got over the fact that Trunks is a married man I'd stop having so many explicit dreams about him too.

But still, if they're so happy, why can I only see misery between the two?

One time I went a little overboard with Trunks and actually started to yell at him for what he was doing. I hate doing things like that to him, especially when he just sits there and looks so innocent, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer.

He nearly exploded in a rage all his own after that. Saying that Pan was just a daddy's girl and that I was playing right into it like a fool. He screamed at me how much he would love to have a divorce from my daughter, but caught himself before he could say anything else.

What the hell was that all about?! He wanted a divorce? Then why the fuck did he marry her to begin with?!

Truth be told, I wanted to kiss him when he said those words. But saiyans are rather sensitive when it comes down to the matter of their offspring and how they are treated, so I flipped out on him instead.

If Pan hadn't come back from wherever it was that she went to calm me down before Trunks left then I was sure that I would have hit him.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Pans POV**_

_Sigh._ I can't help but think that maybe this was a mistake. Six months had passed since my _dream_ came true and I married the gorgeous CEO of Capsule corp, but so far all it's been was a nightmare. My plan to get him over my father and make him happy with me is slowly eroding into nothingness right before my very eyes. And it just isn't fair.

Trunks hasn't even touched me yet. He spent our entire honeymoon working on his laptop for the company and sleeping on the couch. I went so far as to walk around our livingroom naked once just to get his attention. He blushed a little in embarrassment, but didn't even look up at me.

What's wrong? What's so wrong with me that he wouldn't want me? Is there something wrong with my body? My face? Some strange flaw that I'm not seeing? Because I know for a fact that he is at _least _bisexual and attracted to girls as well as guys. All the old girlfriends he used to bring home back when I was still a kid was proof enough of that, so I know that he must see something wrong with me in order to not want me.

We once got into a fight over the subject of him not sleeping with me. I can easily force him if I even mentioned Vegeta's name, and he knows it, but I don't want to sink that low. We got into a yelling match at each other after I had mentioned that he vowed to love, honor and cherish me until death do us part, but then he started saying that he loved me as a friend, honored me by not trying to cheat his way out of this _phony_ of a marriage with another man or woman, and cherished me by still being my _friend_. Despite what I was doing.

But I don't want to be his friend, dammit!! I want to be his wife!! What the hell do I have to do to get him to see that!

Nothing, that's what. But, maybe I'm wrong. I have to be wrong!! He'll want me, sooner or later, he will!! He just... needs more time.

Just a little more time.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Trunks' POV**_

I wish that I was dead. Gohan hates me and thinks that I'm molesting his daughter, and all the while Pan won't stop trying to molest me! God, what do I have to do in order to get it through to her that I don't want her hands on me?!

Once she tried walking around the livingroom naked just to get my attention. Now I'm not made of stone, Pan's got a hot body no matter how much I don't want to admit it. So as much as I hate the fact that I did it, I blushed.

I didn't see much really, just a quick glimpse of her as she walked into the room in her birthday suit before I could turn my eyes away and work on my computer. But that was enough to get that small reaction out of me. Thankfully my _ahem_ southern areas didn't react, despite how hard it tried. Um... pun not intended.

Gohan came over for a visit a few times after the, quote unquote, _honeymoon_ ended. Usually to check on Pan, scowl at me, ask if Pan needs anything, threaten me with many painful deaths etc, etc. On the few times that he actually gets angry enough to yell and try to make _me _see the error of _my_ ways and divorce her, I can only sit there and take it. Trying as hard as I can to tell him that I would like nothing better than to do just that.

It really is getting annoying. I mean, I know that Pan is his daughter and all, but dammit that doesn't make her a saint! When I told him that though, wow, did he ever flip out! I was actually thankful that Pan was there just to calm him down!

Needless to say, I made myself scarce for a few hours after that until I was sure he had left for home. And after that, I hardly saw him again. How depressing.

God this is stupid!! Why do I even care anymore? He hates me, he always will hate me, and there's nothing I can do about it anymore.

Maybe it's time I had a chat with dad. I think he needs to know about me.

**_OWARI_**


	3. Part Three

**_No Happy Endings_**  
  
_**Part Three  
**_  
**Pairings:** Gh-Tr Tr-Pn  
  
**Warnings:** Aside from swearing there's none that I can think of  
  
**Notes:** These things here ooooo are a change in time scenery or character  
  
**_ooo  
_**  
**_Gohan's POV_**  
  
Right now I'm quietly working on some test papers from the school, the silence of my office is so nice and peaceful, like a void you could get lost in and actually enjoy being lost. Or at least it was nice, because my cell phone suddenly rang. It's a Saturday morning, and I'm at home behind my desk, working hard to try and drown out any lingering thoughts I might still have about Trunks since nothing else seems to work. Working so hard that I didn't notice my phone until after a few rings.  
  
I wanted to ignore it, so I just let it ring a few times anyway. But there's a nagging feeling in the back of my head that I just don't like, that and the ringing is really starting to get on my nerves, so I reached into my back pocket before tearing it out and flipping it open, vowing that whoever's on the other end had better have a damn good excuse for interrupting me from my work or else there would be some serious hell to pay.  
  
"What?" I snarled to whoever was on the other end. I really don't feel like talking to anyone just now, especially with the mood I'm in. Waking up in the morning after having another wet dream about your son-in-law is most definitely not the best way to start the day.  
  
There was a sniffle on the other end of the line. "D-daddy?"  
  
My eyes widened at the sound of Pan's voice, shocked as to how she sounded. Like she was crying.  
  
"Pan? Baby what's the matter?" I asked, instantly becoming alert in my chair and trying to think of what could make her cry. Because there weren't very many things in the world that could make her shed tears. It couldn't be...  
  
"I-it's Trunks, daddy." She blurted out, sniffling a little more on the other end of the line.  
  
At that, my heart went into my throat. Trunks? Something was wrong with Trunks?  
  
I paled, I could tell that I did even without a mirror around by how cold my face suddenly felt without any blood in it. And I couldn't help but be afraid that he might be hurt, or that there was another accident with one of those new things they were working on at Capsule Corp.  
  
"What's wrong, Pan?" I asked, trying not to let my fear get the better of me. "What happened to him?"  
  
There was a slight pause. "He..." She hiccuped. "He..." And then the phone went dead.  
  
I couldn't help the fear that raced through my veins and into my heart as I pulled the phone away from my ear and simply stared at it, as if it had done something strange, like grow a set of legs and start dancing and singing.  
  
I must have sat there for at least four or five minutes, because I practically had to slap myself to get up out of my chair before heading for the door. Grabbing my coat and launching myself into the air once outside.  
  
If Trunks was hurt then I needed to be there for him. He may not love me, and his intentions with my daughter may be questionable, but I still care for him.  
  
I love him.  
  
**_ooo  
_**  
**_Trunks' POV_**  
  
I was just about to walk out the door, I was so close to leaving, I had my jacket on and everything, finally ready to tell my father about myself and pray for his understanding when it happened.

Pan caught me. And she didn't look too happy about my trying to leave either.  
  
So far I'm surprised that we didn't go into another fit of yelling. Because all we're doing so far is standing here, Pan blocking my way with her arms folded and just staring at me. As if she's trying to read my thoughts and not liking what was there.  
  
Finally, she broke the silence. "Where are you going?"  
  
I tried to muster up the best sneer I could, but the past six months have just been draining me completely. Dealing with Pan and this marriage, trying to keep up appearances at Capsule Corp, and Gohan hating me... I'm just exhausted, and I know that the look I'm sending her isn't very effective.  
  
"Do I need your permission to leave my house?" I said as sourly as I could, but even my voice is sounding weak. If dad doesn't kill me then I need to go back to training with him again, get my strength back up.  
  
Then, as if looking into my eyes and seeing my intent, Pan's eyes went wide. "You're going to Vegeta, aren't you?" She whispered, her mouth hanging open ever so slightly and sounding almost fearful for me.  
  
I tried to brush off what she just said as nothing, and look as if I didn't care, but I knew that I was failing at that as well. And I couldn't help but fidget a little. "Well, so what if I am?" I challenged.  
  
Pan's lips thinned at me dangerously at my challenge, before she marched over and slapped me as hard as she could, causing my head to whip to the side. But I don't bring a hand up to touch the soreness that's now there, and because she's a quarter saiyan it really fucking hurt!  
  
I clenched my fists, and now I'm stuck fighting off the urge to hit her back. Fuck I hate myself sometimes.  
  
"Why would you want to do that!?!" She screeched. "He'll fucking kill you and you know it!!!"  
  
"Well maybe I'd rather die then spend another day locked up with you!!" I roared back, and she slapped me again, as if trying to punish me for daring to say something like that about her.  
  
If there was ever a time in my life when I hated her from the very bottom of my soul, then now would be it.  
  
"You're not going." She said, speaking to me as if I were some child that she had to give orders to, looking up at me through angry and betrayed eyes.  
  
"You're not going to stop me." I said back, shoving her out of my way and heading for the door once again. Not looking back until she screeched my name.  
  
_"TRUNKS!!!"  
_  
I whipped my head around behind me in annoyance, just to see her standing there, her pose a defiant one as she held her cell phone in her hand.  
  
I raised a brow at her, wondering what she was doing.  
  
Then, she spoke, her voice coming out choked as if she was fighting back sobs. "I have... my father's number on speed dial, and I swear, if you take one more step towards that door, I'll call him and make him stop you." She threatened, and it was then that I noticed where her index finger was on the cell. On the button that was programmed to call Gohan.  
  
But I couldn't give up, I'm so close to getting away and I just can't let that go. "Oh ya? And just exactly what will he do?" I asked as defiantly as I could.  
  
"He will fight you and he will beat you, and I _know_ that you don't want that!" She threatened, and I still have yet to be impressed.  
  
I know Gohan, he has a kind heart and the honor to back it up, and that's why I love him. "He wouldn't attack me for no reason, Pan." I pointed out.  
  
She seemed speechless and shocked for a moment, because she knows I'm right, but then the familiar gleam came back into her eyes. The gleam that practically shouted out how she knew she was going to get her way.  
  
"I'll tell him you hit me." She threatened, and my breath got caught in my throat, my eyes widening in shocked horror at the threat. "I'll tell him you beat me, I'll tell him you raped me, I'll tell him whatever I need to tell him to make you stay!!" She screamed out madly.  
  
And I was just too shocked to speak. Pan would tell Gohan that I raped her? "You-you wouldn't." I stuttered out, but sadly, I found that I couldn't picture an act like that as being below her. Not after she forced me to marry her.  
  
She nodded her head, her finger pressing the button that dialed Gohan's number. "I would."  
  
I blinked, quickly trying to search through my brain for anything that could help me out now. "B-but, he'll kill me if you say something like that!" I pointed out, suddenly grateful for the knowledge that she doesn't want me dead.  
  
She shook her head. "He'd never kill you, he'd just kick the shit out of you." She said, putting the phone to her ear as she waited for her father to pick up the phone. "And I know you don't want that." She said again.  
  
And sadly, she's right, and she knows it. To have my dad kick the shit out of me is one thing, I'm used to that, but to take it from Gohan, the man I love more than anything else in the entire world... To just see him sneering down at me with venomous hate as he tries to beat me into a coma... I don't think I could take that.  
  
I sighed, fighting back tears of defeat. "What do you want from me?" I ask pitifully, hating myself for giving in.  
  
There are still tears in her eyes as well, as if what she's doing is hurting her as well me, but I have no sympathy for her. Not anymore. "I want you to love me." She whispered. "I want you to act as my husband, and I want you to love me, right here and right now." She said pleadingly. And my eyes went wide.  
  
I'm just stunned at this point, my mouth hanging open in shock at her demand. She's not just talking about me getting on my knees and declaring my undying love for her. She wants me to sleep with her.  
  
I shake my head, partially too stunned to know what I'm doing, but also because I just can't betray Gohan like that. "N-no." Was all I could say.  
  
"Fine." She sneered back, and I guess Gohan answered the phone, because she started talking.  
  
"D-daddy?" She choked out pitifully, as if she were fighting back sobs.  
  
I shook my head again. "No, Pan please, no." I begged, but she just kept right on talking.  
  
"I-it's Trunks, daddy." She all but wailed, sniffling a little more for an added effect.  
  
Oh God, I'm ready to have a heart attack here. Jesus she's really going to do it!  
  
"He..." She hiccuped, "He..."  
  
I took three quick steps towards her before snatching the phone out of her hand and turning it off, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief yet at the same time wondering if I'd done the right thing. Because now she can't tell Gohan any of those horrible lies about me, because I know he'll believe her, but now, I actually have to sleep with her.  
  
With dad, at least there was a chance that he would accept me, or even let me live after disowning me if and when he finds out about me and where my true feelings are really directed. But... If Pan were to ever tell Gohan that I raped her, then he would _never_ forgive me. He would hate me a thousand and a half times worse than he already does now, and I... I just couldn't bare something like that.  
  
I felt the soft skin of her palm as she cupped my chin and turned my face to look down at her, I don't want to look at her, but I have to. I'm forced to see the grateful look in her eyes as I slowly lean in to kiss her, giving her what she wants.  
  
I don't want to do this, but I have to. So I try to participate as little energy as I can into the kiss as she leads me into the bedroom.  
  
**_ooo  
_**  
**_Pan's POV  
_**  
I really didn't want to do that, I didn't want to threaten him like that, but he's leaving me with no choice. Christ, he was about to go to Vegeta and tell him he's gay! That bastard would kill him if he ever found out! I have to do this! It's the only way to save him.  
  
I'm not sure how I knew that he was about to go to Vegeta for his little talk, I guess I just sort of... saw it in his eyes. As if he'd had enough of me and was truly looking for a way out this time. I just had to do something about it.  
  
I'm so glad he believed me when I said I'd tell all those lies about him to my dad, I don't know what else I could have said to my dad over the phone without sounding like a complete lunatic. I would never tell my father that the man I loved had raped me if he didn't. Not ever. So when Trunks grabbed the phone and turned it off, I was more than a little thrilled.  
  
But still, I can barely contain my excitement as I work on getting his jacket off, kissing him again as we move for the bed. We're finally going to be together completely! And after we make love I just know that he'll finally see reason.  
  
He'll finally see how much he really loves me.  
  
But still, there's just something wrong with this. He's not fully into it like he should be. He's three times more experienced with sex than I am and it's like I'm guiding him. He's barely touching me, and it's kind of unnerving.  
  
It's not like I'm forcing him... or at least, I don't think I am. I did give him the choice of being with me... Sort of...  
  
But God, he's shaking! Does he really not want to do this that badly? Am I really about to...  
  
I'm not forcing him, I'm not!  
  
I'm not about to rape him...  
  
I can't help but let out a shaky sigh, the excitement and passion of the moment that I had been feeling mere seconds ago having vanished into thin air with his lack thereof. And I feel like crying. My throat has gone tight and my heart is pounding painfully in my chest. I want him to love me so much. But... he never will.  
  
I must have been craving him so badly, because I can hardly remember getting his shirt off, but I know that I must have since I'm now hugging his bare chest. But that's not even the surprising part.  
  
The surprising part is that he's actually hugging me back, his arms hanging loosely as well as a little unsurely around my shoulders as I start to sob.  
  
But at least he stopped shaking.  
  
"Pan? What's the matter?" He asks, actually sounding worried for me. And I can't help but be amazed. After all of that, he's worried for me.  
  
I choke back a sob as I cling to him as tightly as I can. I don't want to let him go, I really don't. But if I really almost did that to him, forced him into having sex by threatening him with the one he actually loves, then what would that make me?  
  
Am I not already a monster for tricking both him and my own father? I knew they were in love, and instead of being happy for my father, who has been alone since his divorce with my mother, I separated them.  
  
...I'm a fucking monster...  
  
"You... you can leave now." I whispered pitifully, my face still down. I could practically sense him blinking at me. "W-what?" He asks.  
  
Regretfully, I pulled away from him, knowing in the deepest parts of my heart that I can never hold him ever again. "Y-you can go now." I said again, trying hard to keep my tears in check as I faced him, watching his eyebrows raise and his eyes light up. He's happy that I'm letting him go.  
  
He's happy to be away from me.  
  
"Go to your father, my father, I don't care just go!" I shouted at him, angrily pushing him away from me before I could change my mind.  
  
He didn't give me another word as he gathered the clothes I had taken off him before throwing them back on and running out the door.  
  
Leaving me alone.  
  
_**OWARI  
  
A.N:**_ Okay, for those who were reading it before it got deleted, then sorry for how long it took me to get it back up

Review please!


	4. Part Four

**_No Happy Endings_**

**_Part Four_**

Pairings: Gh-Tr Tr-Pn

Warnings: Aside from swearing there's nothing that I can think of

Notes: These things here ooooooo are for a change in time, scenery, or character

Disclaimers: I don't own, nor do I claim to own DBZ. This story was written for the Hell of it with no profit.

ooo

**_Gohan's POV_**

I pounded heavily on the front door of Pan and Trunks' house, for what seemed like the millionth time within only a small time span of ten minutes. Resisting the urge to simply break the door down and enter myself. But instead I wait.

I can feel Pan's ki inside, but not Trunks'. He's at Capsule Corp right now, I can sense that much. But there's something weird abut their signatures. Fluctuating, small, and hiding.

They both feel almost... nervous.

After another five minutes of pounding on the door and calling for Pan to come and answer it, I just lose all the patience I have before pushing against the door and using enough of my ki to break the lock. Giving me entrance.

"Pan?" I call throughout the house, closing the now broken door behind me and hoping that she won't mind the damage too much.

I really didn't want to invade in on her like this, but I'm still worried. When she called me, crying and sniffling about Trunks only to have the phone get cut off... all the alarms in my head just seemed to go off. And I just had to get here as fast as I could.

At least I now know Trunks is okay.

"D-daddy?"

I whip my head over to see Pan, on the other side of the livingroom and looking a little worn out as she leaned against the doorframe for support as tears streamed down her cheeks.

I blinked at her in shock, quickly walking around the couch towards her and pulling her into a tight hug. And I guess she really needed it, because the first thing she did was start crying her eyes out on my shoulder. And I'm almost too stunned for words. What could of happened to make her cry like this?

"Pan, tell me what's wrong." I pleaded, not liking how my baby girl was crying at all. "What happened?"

She whimpered a little. "He-he left, Trunks left." She choked out before starting up with some more fresh tears.

I couldn't help but stiffen up in anger when she said that. Trunks did this to her? He actually left?

I guess I shouldn't be surprised, not after he married her for the hell of it. He was bound to get bored of her sooner or later. Still, I try to sound sympathetic as I squeeze her just a little tighter. "I'm so sorry, Panny-chan." I said as soothingly as possible. She didn't need to hear my "I told you so" just now. Not when she was so upset.

She shook her head. "No. You don't understand." She cried, turning her head to look up at me.

Truth be told, I didn't want to understand. Trunks married my daughter and then broke her heart. That was all I saw. "Pan, maybe you should go and lie down." I said, leading her towards the couch. "I'll go and call your mother--"

"No, just listen!" She practically screamed at me, wrenching herself out of my hold. "You need to hear this!" She cried out.

I guessed at that point that whatever it was, was pretty important. So I let out a defeated sigh before deciding to give in. "Alright, what's so important?" I asked, not really understanding why she was making such a big deal of wanting to tell me how Trunks left. Because I don't think there's anything she could say that could get me to change my mind about him at this point.

Pan took in a shaky breath, putting her head down so she wouldn't have to face me. "I think you should sit down for this." She said, and I couldn't help but get worried all over again.

What the hell was going on!?

Nevertheless, I did as was suggested. "What's going on?" I asked in a near whisper, getting increasingly afraid that she would say that Trunks had hurt her in some way. Oh God, I hope he didn't. I just don't want to think that he could be capable of ever physically hurting my daughter.

Pan smoothed some black hair out of her face before she took a seat next to me. "Daddy... do you still love Trunks?"

I paled at the unexpected question, finding it hard to believe that she of all people actually asked me that. "Pan, now's not the time for that--"

"Will you stop it! It's the perfect time for it!" She shot back, cutting me off.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Don't talk to me like that! I'm your father!" I snapped back. I didn't mean to get so angry with her, especially under the current circumstances. But continually getting yelled at from my own daughter has long since gotten on my nerves.

She bowed her head a little. "Sorry, daddy." She whispered.

Great, now look what I did? I shouldn't have yelled at her. Her husband just left her and I had to go ahead and lose my temper with her over something stupid. Of course she'd be upset over it!

"Don't worry about it, Pan." I said, bringing her forward for another hug. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." I apologized, deciding that if she needed she could scream her head off at me if it would make her feel better.

She nodded her head in acceptance to my apology, pulling away just a little to face me. "You still didn't answer my question." She whispered, and I inwardly groaned.

Oh God, do I really have to say it? Why does she care so much about whether or not I do anyway? I shouldn't after what he did to her, but I...

I sighed, putting my own head down in shame this time. "I'm sorry Pan, but I do." I whispered, praying that she had nothing else to say about it and wouldn't be too angered with me.

Pan let out, to my shock, what seemed like a grateful sigh. "Good." Was her reply.

I whipped my head up at her. Did she really say what I thought she said? "What?"

She slowly reached forward before taking my hand into hers. "Daddy, you know how you think that Trunks married me for a prank?" She whispered softly, and I think my eyebrows rose to the ceiling.

O...kay. This was different. Why would Pan bring this up? Every time I do I always either get into real trouble with Vegeta or get told to shut the hell up from my own family.

Still, I nodded.

She hesitated for only a second before speaking again. "Actually, daddy, he didn't want to marry me to begin with." She explained.

There was no way on earth that I heard that right. "Wait a minute... what? What are you saying, Pan?" I asked, never feeling more confused in my entire life than I was at that moment.

"Daddy, Trunks... didn't marry me because it was something he wanted to do. He married me because... because I _made_ him."

I blinked, shaking my head at her, wide eyed with what I just heard. "I don't think you understand what you're saying, Pan." Was all I found that I could say. There was no way she understood what she was saying, not after Trunks had left her. She was probably just... confused.

She looked at me as if pitying me, and that did nothing to help out the confusion I still felt. "I know perfectly well what I'm saying, daddy." She breathed. Squeezing my hand a little as tears started to fill back up in her eyes.

"Pan," I said, startled by her tears. "Pan, don't cry." I tried to wipe away her tears, but she jerked her head away.

"I-I need to s-say this." She choked, sniffling a little.

I went to try and tell her that she could tell me whatever it was that was so important later, when she was more composed. But she cut me off before I could even start. "Do you remember when... w-when you told me that you loved Trunks, and then I told you that I did too?" She asked. And all I could do was nod my head dumbly.

Pan took in a shaky breath, fighting back her tears as she tried to speak. "A few weeks later... He told me that he loved you too." She wailed, and I gasped, hardly able to believe what I was hearing. Suddenly there were a thousand butterflies flying around in my stomach, and I felt severely ill.

She took in a deep breath. "I-I got really mad at him, because he was supposed to love me... n-not you." She cried, flat out weeping her eyes out at this point. "I-I threatened to tell Vegeta on him." She sobbed. "If he didn't marry me then I would have told his father." She cried out before looking back up at me with her tear stained face.

As if waiting for a judgement.

I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. Staring at her in wide eyed shock with my mouth hanging open as if she'd just turned into some kind of demon before reaching forth and ripping my heart out. Holding it in front of me to see as it bled in her hand and dripped onto the floor.

Which she practically did.

Trunks... loves me?

I've never felt such an odd feeling before in my life. The sheer joy I had with the knowledge that Trunks actually loves me going against the hurt and anger within me with the knew information that my own daughter knew about it, and then took advantage of it so that she could have him.

...It's undescribable

"Daddy, I'm sorry..."

Every time... every time I would come over here to see my daughter, and she would greet me with a warm smile, as if nothing was wrong. Letting me stay ignorant of the fact that Trunks was the victim of the two as I snarled and sneered at him. Threatened and fought him.

And all the while he loved me.

"I-I didn't think it would get so far..."

Trunks wasn't the one taking advantage of my daughter, _she_ was the one taking advantage of him. He loved me... He loved me and I treated him like... like...

I don't even want to think about it.

"Please, daddy, I'm so sorry."

I couldn't help but take my hand away from where she held it, seeing the despair in her eyes as I did, still staring at her in disbelief.

She knew I loved him. Loved him with all my heart... and she took him from me without a care.

"How... could you?" I asked, still too shocked to really move. And her tears came harder.

This isn't my Panny-chan. This isn't the little girl who had me wrapped around her finger for her entire life. She was something else.

She was the one who would go behind my back, and steal the one thing I had wanted so badly since my divorce with Videl. Since even before then.

I should have known.

Trunks sent me enough hints to figure it out, but I was blinded by fatherly love, and it's hard trying to decide if I should be feeling guilty or not.

Trunks loved me... but he didn't know that I loved him back.

How could he know? When I was trying to kick the shit out of him that night the wedding was announced, how could he have known? What did I ever do for him aside from show him contempt?

And all the while he loved me...

"Daddy, please!"

Pan tricked us, but I was no better. I was the aggressor when it came to our fights. Trying to protect my baby girl from a threat that wasn't even there.

And he just sat there and took it.

I wanted to be sick, I felt like crying my heart out and screaming my head off for what I did. For ignoring the signs and not looking deeper than the surface.

For hurting the one who loved me.

Oh God, Trunks... I'm so sorry.

I said nothing else to the girl in front of me as I got to my feet and calmly headed for the front door. Ignoring her cries for me to stay as I opened the door and stepped outside and took off into the air.

"Daddy, please come back!" She cried out.

But again, I ignored her.

She's not the daughter I know. She's someone else.

ooo

**_Trunks' POV_**

I think I'm gonna be sick.

Did that really just happen? And I mean _really_ happen?

Bringing a hand up to softly touch my cheek, and wincing in pain as the bruise that was there sprang to life and screamed at my stupidity for touching it, I knew that it really happened.

I can't help but sigh, leaning against the outer walls of Capsule Corp and sliding down to my knees in exhaustion on the grass.

'Well,' I think to myself in a stupor. 'It could have been worse.'

I did as I said I would do and told my father about myself. I was so afraid I nearly pissed myself when he froze at my words and turned his head to simply stare at me. Like how the bad guys do in scary movies.

He punched me in the face, obviously, grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and backed me into the wall before demanding I tell him that what I had just said was one of my bad earth jokes.

"Eheh, sorry pop, no joke." I remember saying to him nervously, a long and awkward silence following as he just stared at me. As if thinking over what I had just said and fighting an internal battle with himself.

Meanwhile I was just _praying_ for some kind of understanding at that point. That maybe he'd let me go and spare my life after throwing me out. I love my dad, I'd never admit to him that I do, but if he were to disown me then that would suck so unbelievably much. But at least I'd still have my life.

What I got was actually better.

After nearly ten minutes of thinking I was going to die, he let go of me before turning to walk away. "Fine, whatever makes you happy." He grumbled before leaving my sight. And I think I fainted at that point, because when I woke up my watch showed that a half an hour had passed.

And so, here I am, still fighting off the shock that I'm not dead or disowned and trying to decide if I should start crying or dancing for joy.

...I think I'll just sit here.

I let out another sigh before getting to my feet and leaning back against the wall.

Well, now that, that's done and over with I guess I can finally divorce Pan. But I kind of doubt Gohan would like that too much. He thinks I married her to be cruel, so if I just up and leave her then I'll probably get the shit kicked out of me. Not to mention the fact that I can sense him at my house. And Pan's probably sobbing out her little rape story to "daddy."

I can't help but groan at the thought. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. I should have gone to Gohan first, then I could have headed him off before Pan could say anything to him.

...No, now that I think about it that wouldn't work either. He doesn't love me. And there's no way in hell he'd like to hear that his son-in-law actually loves him. I don't even know what his opinions are on gays, so even if I wasn't married to his daughter I'd probably still have a room reserved and waiting for me in the ER of the hospital to look forward to.

My life sucks.

Just then, I can feel Gohan's Ki suddenly moving before leaving my house... and heading straight for me.

I think my heart dropped into my stomach as I paled. Great, just great, Pan told daddy dearest that I raped and abused the shit out of her, and now he's coming here to kick my ass all the way to Other World.

I'm gonna fucking die.

Oh well I guess, I hear that hell's looking good this time of year anyway. And at least there'll be some bad guys for me to fight.

I can't help but groan again. Those assholes will probably kick my ass too.

Gohan's flying in pretty fast now, probably the fastest he's ever gone. I know because he comes into sight off in the sky before soaring in and landing not twenty feet away from me within the time span of five minutes. I guess he's eager to get my shit kicking over and done with.

When he starts to march up to me, part of me wants to run for my life, but unfortunately for me, I'm frozen on the spot. And no matter how much I scream at my useless legs to fucking run, the damn things don't move an inch.

I try to open my mouth, to at least be able to deny all the horrible things I know Pan has been saying about me. But my throat feels like hot and dry sand, and no noise comes out.

Fucking useless vocal cords.

I think I'm in shock or something, otherwise I know I'd be feeling the fear that I know is there a helluva lot more than this.

When he approached me, and then finally stopped, I started to shake. Oh ya, there's the fear and horror, I was wondering where it went. This is the man I love who's about to kill me here, so I think I have a right to be scared. That and considering the fact that he's the strongest being on the planet doesn't help out my fear too much.

He's staring at me now. Wide eyed as if trying to bore into my soul and find something in there that he wants. Oh, this is just great. First my dad, now Gohan. What is it that's so creepy about staring at someone like that? Fuck, if he doesn't cut it out I'm gonna shoot _myself_ just to make it stop.

He lifted his hand up towards me, just a little, but I'm so edgy right now that even that puny act was enough to make me wince away from him.

"Gohan--"

I expected him to punch me, blast me, scream at me, beat me, and then slowly kill me.

I expected all of that.

The last thing I expected was for him to kiss me.

And I fainted again.

ooo

**_Pan's POV_**

I can feel them now. My father and my soon-to-be ex-husband. Together at Capsule Corp. And judging by the lighthearted feeling of their Ki's, they're doing anything but fighting. Though I can't tell what it is, I really don't want to think about it. Their intimate moments are theirs and theirs alone.

I can't help the few tears still in my eyes at the thought. Trunks wants to be with my father, and my father wants to be with him. And there's nothing I can do about it.

My father hates me. I could see it in his shocked eyes when I told him the truth about the one he loves before he took off into the air without so much as a second glance or saying goodbye.

I can't blame him, really. Not after what I did.

So now I'm here, in the luxurious house I used to share with my husband. Crying my eyes out on the couch and all alone.

'I did the right thing. I did the right thing. I let him go.' I chant in my head, over and over again, trying to make the pain in my heart stop. It hurts so much, I just want it to go away.

Trunks never loved me, it was wrong to try and force him to. But I wanted him so bad! I couldn't help it!

But I did the right thing this time. I know I did. I let him go. I did the right thing.

Maybe if I'm lucky enough, they won't hate me for the rest of my life. But if they did I know I'd deserve it.

If it was Trunks who loved me and my father was keeping me from him, I don't think I could forgive him for something like that. So perhaps it's a little too much to ask them to.

I'm a monster of a person and I make a lousy daughter. I don't deserve Trunks' love.

I guess this really isn't my happy ending.

_**OWARI**_


	5. Part Five

**_No Happy Endings_**

**_Part Five_**

_**By: **Freewater_

**_Rating: R _**for swearing, and mature themes, but no lemon in this story

**Pairings:** Gh-Tr Tr-Pn

**Warnings:** Aside from swearing there's nothing that I can think of

**Notes:** These things here ooooooo are for a change in time, scenery, or character

**Disclaimers:** I don't own, nor do I claim to own DBZ. This story was written for the Hell of it with no profit.

ooo

**_Gohan's POV_**

I was a little shocked when Trunks fainted in my arms after I kissed him, but then again, I guess I should have expected it. He looked so afraid of me when I showed up, and when he winced away from me when I reached out to simply touch him... it practically broke my heart.

Trunks is afraid of me.

Not like I can blame him though. It wasn't like I was giving him any reason not to be after Pan forced him to marry her. And it sounds stupid, I know, but the only thing I could think of to try and make him _not_ afraid of me was to kiss him. So I did. And then he fainted.

I was a little confused at first, because in all honesty I _never_ though I'd see the day where Trunks would faint. But he did, and so here we are, in my house in the bedroom.

I wasn't too sure what had just happened with Vegeta, especially due to the bruise on his face, so I didn't want to risk leaving him at Capsule Corp, so that's why I brought him here. He's sleeping peacefully, and I can do nothing but watch over him and make sure he's alright and that I'm here when he wakes up.

I owe him some answers, and I want him to get them.

Trunks lets out a small groan in his sleep, and I'm on my feet in an instant. "Trunks?" I ask softly, leaning over him a little and praying that he wakes up.

He shifts a little before opening his eyes and looking up at me, and it takes him a few seconds to figure out that he's in my house with me. Because when he does, his eyes go wide and he presses himself further into the bed. As if he'll find an escape route that way.

"Trunks please," I start, backing away a little before raising my hands, trying to show him that I'm not about to hurt him, but he's still eyeing me suspiciously.

"What am I doing here?" He asks, whipping his head around in a near panic.

I can't help but wince at his distrust to me. But once again, I need to remind myself that's it's my fault to begin with. "You fainted." I reminded him softly.

He looks a little taken back at my words, but then I watch his brow furrow a bit in thought, most likely trying to remember what happened. And I guess he remembered that I kissed him because his eyes go wide again before staring up at me like I'd just grown a second head.

"Gohan?" He reaches a hand up to touch his lips uncertainly before putting his arm back down to help support himself on the mattress. "Did you...?"

Knowing what he was asking, I nodded my head, slowly moving back to sit on the bed next to his legs. To my ultimate disappointment, he inches away from me again. Showing just how little his trust for me really is.

"Wh-why?" He asks, looking up at me with confusion in his eyes.

I can't help but look down at my hands for a moment, loosely folded on my lap as I try to think of a way to answer that without seeming too insensitive. 'Yeah, my daughter just told me that she's been raping you while I sat back and let it happen like the idiot I am. Wanna hook up?'

I mentally groaned at the thought. I'm definitely going to have to think of something much better, that's for sure.

Trunks looks at me expectantly. Still awaiting a reasonable answer. "Well?" He asks.

I sighed, thinking it would be best to just get it over with. "Pan told me, Trunks," I start up, watching his face drop in shock at my words. "She told me everything. The marriage, you, all of it."

He swallows hard. "All of it?" He croaks nervously.

And I nod my head again. "All of it."

He stutters for a second, shaking his head as if in denial. "What... well... so what do you think?" He asks, and I know he wants to know how I feel about him now that I know how he feels about me.

I just can't believe he's this edgy. Jesus, was I really that hard on him?

I try to shrug off the uneasiness I myself am feeling over the whole thing with a smile, hoping to ease his mind as well. "I kissed you, remember?" I ask as lightheartedly as humanly possible.

He nods his head, not taking his eyes from me. "You did, but what do you think?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious?" I ask sadly, wishing that he would know just how much I love him with what was already said.

Trunks gives me a shake of his head, once again not taking his eyes from me. "I need to hear it from you. I don't want to assume something just to find out that I was wrong, I need you to say it."

He practically begged to hear me say it. How can I refuse that?

I leaned in a little closer to him, thankful when he didn't lean away from me. "Trunks, I am so sorry for what Pan did." I whispered sincerely, the mere thought that she had forced him to be with her making me feel physically sick. "If I had known sooner, I would have helped you with Vegeta if that's what you were so afraid of, I swear I would have."

Trunks frowned a bit at my words. "You apologized, but you still didn't tell me how you felt." He said, and I nodded my head.

"When you and Pan announced the marriage... I guess I was upset because I thought you loved her, and not me." I explained further, watching his eyebrows raise. "And when you said that you really didn't love her, I just lost it. I mean, to me, it was one thing to break my heart, but it was another to go after my daughter like that." I explained, leaning in closer to him. Once again, he didn't move away from me.

"Trunks, the only reason why I acted the way I did was because I was upset. I wanted you to love me so much, and when I found out that you were marrying my daughter, I could of lived with that, as long as you were doing something that would make you happy then I could live with it. But when you told me that you didn't love her either, I thought that you were only out to hurt her. It was just... I don't know, it just hurt that you didn't love me or her, and I guess I wanted to hurt you for it."

Trunks blinked at my explanation. "You... wanted me to love you?" He asked, sounding shocked at the simple notion.

I nodded my head.

"Why?" He asked.

I bit my bottom lip, making a move to go closer but then deciding against it. Determined to just tell him the truth. "Because I love you." I said quickly, as if the confession was like ripping off a band-aid and the best way to do it was to do it fast.

His face softened. "Really?" He breathed, looking like I had just made his day.

I nodded, not really knowing what else to say aside from that, and just praying that he wouldn't hate me for the rest of my life.

But then, to my complete surprise, he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt before pulling me close. "Then let me show you how much I love you." He whispered enticingly in my ear, pulling me down on top of him.

I kissed him again, hard, and thankfully he didn't faint this time.

**_Pan's POV _**

I just got the letter in the mailbox today. From Trunks's lawyer. The most hurtful thing you could ever imagine.

Divorce papers.

It's been only a week since my father stole him from me, but even so, I must admit that they work fast.

My hands are practically shaking as I look over the signature spaces at the bottom of the page, the rest of the writing at the top is useless to me since I already know what it is.

One space has Trunks' neat handwriting already in place, and the other is blank, ready and waiting for me to sign my own name to set him free.

My heart clenches at the sight of it, tears streaming down my cheeks. Because I know that this is really it. All I have to do is sign this, and it's really over.

I don't know what I expected from him when I let him go. I guess in the back of my mind I was hoping that he would realize that he was meant to be with me, and then come back saying that he'd made a mistake.

But he's not coming back. That's so clear to me now. He got the divorce papers ready and signed them without a second thought to me. Because he really wants out, and is happy to be away from me.

It's enough to make my blood boil. I love him and he doesn't even care about me.

I quickly bring the papers up, positioning them as if getting ready to tear them in half. The stupid, ugly, horrible things! If I sign them then I won't be married to Trunks anymore! I don't want to sign them! I don't want him to leave me! He's supposed to be with me! Not my father!

A loud rip is heard through the house, but I'm the only one there to hear it.

Looking down at my hands, I can see the crumpled pieces still there, one half in each hand. And I smile at them. They were going to make me leave my husband. Those papers almost ruined my life.

I'm glad I destroyed them.

I then drop them to the floor, getting a small Ki blast ready to incinerate them....

**_Tunks' POV_**

It's so hard to believe that it's finally over. That I'm finally free of that joke of a marriage, and am actually with Gohan right now.

It's been nearly a year since Pan first found out I was gay, and that was one year of pure hell. Being with Gohan right now is nothing less than pure bliss. And I can honestly say that it was worth going through all of that with her just to be with him.

The first day we got together, after we... uh... proclaimed our love if you will, we talked.

I had no idea that he felt so deeply for me. I mean hell, I would have been pissed off too if I thought that the love of my life was preying on my daughter, so I couldn't really blame him for what happened. Just thinking of the pain he must have gone through, seeing me with her all the time makes my heart ache.

But then again, my heart was always aching when I was with her and seeing him. So in a way, I kind of know how he feels.

God, he was so worried for me that first day. Some of the questions he asked about the marriage were just unbelievable! He actually thought that Pan had raped me.

Now that I actually think about it though, if I had slept with her anytime over the course of our forced marriage, I guess that's what it would have been. Because in the long run, I never wanted to be with her. Needless to say I put a stop to _that_ train of thought pretty quick. Gohan's having a hard enough time dealing with Pan right now, he doesn't need to add that to the list of reasons to hate her.

I'm just glad it's finally over.

I payed for a hotel room for us last night so that we could be together in peace. Having mom and the rest of the Son family bombarding us with questions about Pan and the marriage was just getting old, so we're hiding our Ki's and staying here for a few days until everything dies down.

Not like it matters really, having sex in the top floor of a five star hotel room is a must, and to anyone who can afford it, I _highly_ suggest it. And considering the fact that we've both been celibate for so long, that only makes our time together all the better.

In fact, I wish he'd hurry up and wake up so I can have another go at him.

I'm standing outside on the balcony right now, but if I turn my head ever so slightly I can see him perfectly on the bed. Sleeping on his stomach on an angle so that he takes up most of the bed while his arm drapes over the side and his head is just on the edge. The thin bed sheet covering his gorgeous body by just barely.

I can't help but lick my lips at the sight of him. Even in his sleep he's the sexiest thing I ever laid eyes on, and I swear he's teasing me in his dreams right now.

I try not to think about sex too much. He looks way too cute to wake up, and I don't want to spoil the sight. So instead I turn back to the crumpled divorce papers in my hands.

I guess Pan had a fit when she got them, because the scorch marks on the edges along with the tear stains and tape riding down the center that is now holding the two pieces together is a big indication of how much she didn't want to sign these.

But even with all of that, her name at the bottom still makes our separation legal, and if I don't want to, I'll never have to see her ever again.

However, I still have Gohan to think about.

He's royally pissed off with her at the moment, but she's still his daughter, so somewhere down the road, whether it's months or years, he'll forgive her. I don't think he knows it right now, but I do.

In a way, I want him to forgive her. She is his only child after all, and I really don't want to fuck up his already fucked up family anymore than it already is. So whatever he decides, I'll just go with it.

A pair of arms slowly snaking around my waist startles me a bit, and I look up just to see a pair of eyes so black you have to question whether or not there's a set of pupils to go with them. And I smile. "Hey baby." I can't help but purr, leaning up to kiss him and putting a hand on his cheek as he kisses me back.

I love the way Gohan kisses me. It's like he's trying to make a meal out of my lips or something with the way he goes at it. Capturing, caressing, licking... it's fucking bliss.

When he pulls away from me, ignoring my little sound of protest when he does, I then notice that he took the time to put on a red bathrobe before coming outside with me; loose enough so that it covers him yet I'm still leaning against his bare chest. And I'm a little disappointed with it.

The second I get the chance, that thing is coming off!

He's holding me close now. "What are you thinking about?" He purrs into my ear, and I think I already know where his mind went off to. And I grin at the thought.

"I was thinking of taking a quick flight around town," I say, turning myself around to face him. "It being such a nice day and all."

We're swaying our hips now, ever so slightly, with my arms around his neck and his arms still around my waist. Like we're dancing to non-existent music.

He kisses me softly again, and my eyes melt shut into it. "What else?" He whispers against my lips.

I pull away just enough to get a good look at him, grinning the grin he said was his favorite. Tracing his jaw with my index finger. "I was thinking of taking you to the bed and ripping off your little bathrobe," I explain as he pulls me closer, and I can already feel his throbbing erection through the material. "And then I'd fuck you into next Sunday."

"Mmmmm, that's new, usually you let me do the fucking." He says, nibbling on my ear and knowing how much I love it.

"Well yeah," I purr. "But today I want you to just lay back and not have to worry about doing any of the work." I say, leading him to the bed just as planned, and all the while he's grinning like some broke guy who just won the lottery.

"Whatever you say, baby, lead the way." He says eagerly.

I guess real life really can have a happy ending.

**_OWARI_**

**_A.N:_** Okay, this is where I'm actually going to end the story, but if enyone has any ideas for a continuation then I'll consider doing it **: -)**

Please press the little button and review! I'd really like to know what you think!


End file.
